


obedience training

by strangulation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Threesome, i'm so predictable, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangulation/pseuds/strangulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>training with the "mad dog" might have to involve some solo sessions with both captains </p>
<p>aka more self indulgent petplay garbage</p>
            </blockquote>





	obedience training

**Author's Note:**

> I was so focused on oiiwa petplay i forgot there is literally a dog themed character on their team wtf.... bye

Kyoutani couldn't do much more than let out a frustrated groan, not daring to move even though Iwaizumi's hand on his shoulder was barely applying any pressure. He looked away from the scene above him, Oikawa seated high above his hips, naked with an easy grin. The setter moved his own hips in teasing circles, applying pressure to the head of Kyoutani's cock just barely entering the brunet, but not allowing him to go any further than that. This was all some cruel test of the second year's will but he refused to lose against Oikawa, whose eyes seem to be scanning for any sign of weakness in the other's face. 

 

It had started with a simple question. 

"You want to play a lot of games, don't you Mad Dog-chan?" Oikawa had asked, head tilted to the side like it was an innocent question that didn't make the hairs on the back of Kyoutani's neck stand straight. If it weren't for the comfort of Iwaizumi's presence as he leaned against a locker looking relatively bored, the second year would have bolted without a word, but he nodded minutely instead, encouraging Oikawa to step a little closer to him. 

There was something about the intense aura Oikawa let off that made Kyoutani instinctively avoid him, but Iwaizumi was someone that the second year respected and looked up to. They all knew this wasn't going to work if there wasn't some sort of harmony between them, and Oikawa _had_ been attempting to hone Kyoutani's skills on the court, admittedly. To "sharpen his fangs." 

 

When they met up later in the club room after everyone had gone for the day, Iwaizumi's hand was on his shoulder, a reassuring pressure, as Oikawa stepped towards him. He breathed hard through his nose and only flinched slightly as the other's lithe fingers grazed his neck while attaching the leather collar around his neck. The setter stepped back to admire his work, and Kyoutani reached up to touch his new "present."

"I knew that'd look good on you, didn't I say so, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa was practically _purring_. Kyoutani grunted in annoyance at the smug look he was given, but he knew what he had agreed to and he knew what putting on this collar meant, so the moment Oikawa's gaze settled squarely on him and he was told to kneel, he did with a little prompting from Iwaizumi. 

He gulped in anticipation of what was to come next as Oikawa easily slid his shirt over his shoulders and dropped it carelessly to the floor. Kyoutani focused on the hard lines of Oikawa's stomach as his captain stepped forward, reaching above the second year to lazily kiss Iwaizumi, hands going up under the vice captain's shirt to help pull it over his head. They both looked down at their underclassman. 

"Lay on your back, Mad Dog," Oikawa smiled sweetly (fake, so fake and so weird and it made Kyoutani shiver). Kyoutani wanted nothing more than to turn up his nose at the order, but he could feel Iwaizumi's gaze bearing down on him and he did as he was told, watching the other two slowly crouch down after him.

 

Now he had his shirt rucked up high on his chest, shorts somewhere forgotten. Iwaizumi sat by his head, one hand on his shoulder lightly, the other lazily stroking his dick as they both watched Oikawa. Kyoutani wanted to bolt or to at least push into the heat Oikawa was currently teasing him with. The setter smirked at their undivided attention as he continued to just barely press down onto the second year's dick. He could feel the other's thighs quivering with the willpower it took to withstand his teasing. 

"You're being a very good boy, Mad Dog-chan! And it's only your first day of training too, very promising. But you're going to listen to what I have to say from now on, right?" Oikawa pushed himself up so that he was no longer touching Kyoutani's erection and the boy under him huffed indignantly. 

"Answer him," Iwaizumi said firmly, staring down at him and the second year felt a jolt of pleasure at the authoritative tone. 

"……yeah," Kyoutani choked out, turning his head to press against Iwaizumi's thigh. He bit his lip, focusing on not just coming _right there_ from all the goddamn teasing. But he knew if he did, it would just make this 'training' harder in the future. 

"One day you'll actually answer me and not just because Iwa-chan told you too, not fair." Oikawa whined but sank back onto the other's dick a little further. "I bet you want to come, though, huh? Should Oikawa-san be nice to you?"

"Don't tease him so much, Assikawa" Iwaizumi scoffed, moving to kiss Oikawa and press down gently onto his shoulders until he was fully seated in Kyoutani's lap. The boy under him let out a strangled growl and bucked into the heat until Iwaizumi's hand was on his shoulder again. 

Oikawa moved away from the kiss, turning back to the boy under him and grasped his chin firmly, forcing Kyoutani to look him in the eye. 

"I'll let that go this time, but don't do it again," he said softly, and Kyoutani nodded, just wanting to finally be relinquished, to finally be allowed to come. 

Oikawa must have had some pity in him, slowly starting to actually move, languid at first before building momentum, moaning softly into Iwaizumi's mouth when he came back to kiss him again. Kyoutani grasped at Iwaizumi's hand, squeezing it hard and hoping he wouldn't be chastised because he needed to hold onto something, silently cursing Oikawa under his breath as the setter bounced on his dick. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He wanted to grab onto Oikawa's hips, thrust up inside of him until he was coming hard, or to throw the other on his back and ram into him hard. He would have loved to see the look on Oikawa's face _then_. He caught himself drooling slightly at the thought. 

But Oikawa kept his pace, practically ignoring him in lieu of grabbing ahold of Iwaizumi's dick as he kissed him. He soon stroked Iwaizumi to completion, his come falling onto Kyoutani's stomach. With a low moan, the vice captain sat back on his heels and Oikawa's attention was finally back, smiling down at his underclassman.

"If you want to come, go ahead," he shrugged lazily, pulling out all the way before slamming back down on the other's dick. And that's all it took. Kyoutani snarled as he came, vision blacking out for half a second as he grasped tightly onto Iwaizumi's hand. Oikawa continued to ride him through his orgasm, following soon after. 

The three of them panted in silence for a moment, Kyoutani finally releasing Iwaizumi's hand. He closed his eyes but felt hands slowly pull the collar from his neck. 

"You did pretty well, but we've got a lot of things to improve on Mad Dog-chan. But that's for next time."


End file.
